<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Machinaris by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129575">Machinaris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, Aphrodisiacs, Bratting, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niji slips Aspen a little something extra in her punch. He knows she’s expecting a shot of booze, but he has a different plan in mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Machinaris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Day 20 [NSFW] - Aphrodisiacs</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is going to lead directly into the very next prompt (which has been changed from 'Sex Pollen' to 'Begging') since I thought these would work better all tied-in together.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Does it taste good, little brat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aspen had been slow to try her drink, eyeing him suspiciously as she sat in the armchair, legs curled up beneath her. Niji watched the suspicion turn to confusion, and then into an expression of pleasant surprise as she tried and failed to find anything amiss with the drink. She gleefully drank it down after that, smiling as she swallowed every drop from the glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn’t be the last thing she swallowed that night. Niji knew. That drink was going to make his little brat so much more pliable that night. Oh, she’d stay mouthy as fuck - Niji would be lying if he claimed her cranky protests didn’t do something to him - but there would be little else in the way of resistance for her. There would be whining, so much whining, and so many angry tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji continued watching Aspen relax, stretching her legs back out and yawning, watching impassively as his head ticked down the list of all the things he had planned for her, once his special drink kicked in. Undressing her, for starters, planting bites down her body where other people would have left kisses. Posing her in the chair, and then getting that new camera she’d gifted him out - he already had a first pose in mind. Tilted back in the chair, legs spread and held open over the arms. A perfect picture of his little brat’s pretty, dripping pussy. He could already hear the loud protests she’d slur out, not that any of it would matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all just for starters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny how?” Niji tried his best to suppress the smile he felt at her words, and failed miserably. That was sooner than he had anticipated. “Is my little brat okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’t know.” There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the glass fell to the ground, and Niji could see a thin trickle of drool begin to spill out of the corner of those shapely lips of hers. Aspen looked more perplexed than frightened - that was his good girl, never quick to panic. “I...might need some help, I...I don’t think my legs...are…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as a pink flush crept up from her collar, flushing the skin on her neck and coloring her cheeks so prettily. Aspen shifted in her seat, thighs squeezing together under her skirt as best as tightly as they could, and she let out a strained groan. There was that second effect as well. Something for her, as well as something for him. His little brat couldn’t get </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> upset with him when she was too dizzy from cumming every couple of minutes, now could she? That little drink had stoked a large fire to life inside her. Niji couldn’t wait to see if it was all it had been touted to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji got to his feet slowly, walking to her and extending his hand. When she didn’t take it, he reached down and grabbed it himself. It was hot to the touch, and completely limp. Perfect. Aspen’s eyes regarded him curiously, and then there was that suspicion again. Ah, such a smart girl...too little, too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy’s going to help you, little brat,” Niji assured her, setting her hand back down as he undid his pants, pulling out his fully-erect cock and beginning to stroke it. Yes, he’d had his plan, but now that he thought about it - she’d look so much nicer in pictures with something extra all over her face. “Just be a good girl and sit still.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>